You’ll understand when you grow up…
by suaviorXchu
Summary: The twins learn a new word.


You'll understand when you grow up…

'Finished!' Hikaru called.

The twins sat outside on the lawn of the Hitachiin estate. In the distance the gardener was grooming the lawn into regimented stripes with his hi-tech mower but the grass where the twins were sitting, chubby six-year-old legs crossed, was a little longer and sprinkled with daises. And Hikaru had just finished making Kaoru a daisy chain.

Kaoru had been watching Hikaru for a while now. He had finished his own chain and it hung proudly around Hikaru's neck already. As he waited Kaoru had plucked up another daisy, unconsciously twiddling with the stem. He began to pluck off the petals to pass the time. _He loves me… He loves me not… _he recited in his head, playing a game. He liked this game because he always won, picking off the petals, one by one, until they told him Hikaru loved him. If that didn't work out Kaoru would tear the last petal in half so the outcome was always the same. Kaoru didn't need reassurance from a flower of course, but the daises _wanted_ to tell him Hikaru loved him and daises are never wrong.

Kaoru could feel the warmth of the summer sunshine, oppressive against his skin and the birds wheeling overhead lazily seemed affected by the heat as well; black specks in a near cloudless, blue sky. Hikaru's fingers were a little sweaty against Kaoru's skin but it wasn't unpleasant. He was trying to transfer his fragile daisy chain to Kaoru's neck but the hurried way he had finished it meant that it snapped cleanly in two.

'Gomen Kaoru.' Hikaru's lower lip trembled. Kaoru patted his twin gently, on the leg and tried to think of something to say to make him feel better.

'We've got loads of time to make more Hikaru. What time is it?' Kaoru asked, to distract him.

Hikaru picked a dandelion. 'What time is it?' he repeated, blowing on the head of the flower as hard as he could and showering Kaoru with the fluffy seeds. Just then a light breeze brushed the rest of the seeds away, leaving the flower bald.

'I guess that means it's one o' clock,' Kaoru shrugged and at that exact moment the clock in the bell tower chimed, just once. _Flowers are always right _Kaoru reminded himself. Then he grinned.

'Hikaru, you have dandelion juice on your fingers,' he teased, 'that means you will wet the bed tonight. You can't sleep with me if you do.'

Hikaru pouted. Then suddenly he leaned forward, trying to wipe his hands on Kaoru.

'If I wet the bed you can too,' he grinned, pushing him backward onto the ground as Kaoru tried to wrestle him off. The dry earth bit into Kaoru's naked legs but he didn't care.

'No no! I give up Hikaru, stop!' he gasped though it was hard to talk; he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Suddenly a loud crack jolted the twins apart. They squinted across the lawn in time to see a puff of smoke floating lazily up into the air above the lawn mower. The twins pricked up their ears as they watched the stick figure of the gardener in the distance, leap off the machine and start to dance around it in agitation, giving the mower the occasional kick.

Most interesting of all were the angry shouts that drifted lazily across the wide expanse of lawn to the twins' ears.

'Fuck. Fuck, fuck… FUCK!'

Kaoru frowned. Now there was a word he hadn't heard before and as he opened his mouth to ask Hikaru what it meant…

'Kaoru, what does 'fuck' mean?'

Kaoru simply shrugged. Hikaru's lips curved into an ominous smile.

'Let's find out.'

* * *

The gardener was not having a good day. It had started off badly when his wife discovered a collection of magazines, hidden under their bed, that he _really_ would have preferred to have kept hidden. And now this. Why was it that expensive technology was always the worst? He raised his leg to give the lawn mower another kick but hastily converted it into a bow; just managing to keep his balance as the young Hitachiin masters sauntered up to him, hand in hand as usual. One of them had a daisy chain around his neck, though the gardener had no hope of telling which. His heart sank even lower as he straightened up and noticed that the twins were looking serious.

'W…W…' He cleared his throat, 'What can I do for you, young masters?' He secretly dreaded the answer.

'What does fuck mean?' the twins asked innocently, getting straight to the point.

'S-S-Sorry?'

'What does 'fuck' mean?' they repeated.

'Err…' the gardener stalled for time. On the one hand he could lose his position for telling them but on the other he could just as easily get fired for not giving these spoilt twins what they wanted.

'It means… love,' he compromised turning a little red. 'If you love somebody, you fuck them. You'll understand when you grow up'

The twins regarded him solemnly for a couple of seconds and he could feel the sweat running down his forehead, not caused by the burning sun. Suddenly the twins' faces split into identical grins.

'Okay,' they chirped, spinning around and scampering inside as quickly as they had come. The gardener breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the mower. As he did so, he noticed in the exhaust pipe something blue. Pulling it out he could see it was clearly a blue sponge ball, obviously shoved in there deliberately.

'Those… TWINS,' he screamed. He had to work very hard not to swear again.

* * *

The large cool rooms of the Hitachiin house made Hikaru shiver a little at first, as waves of air conditioning hit them when they stepped inside. It seemed dark and gloomy after the glare of the sun outside but neither twin failed to notice the glasses of ice-cold lemonade waiting for them on the nearest table. Kaoru ran the tip of his tongue around the top of the glass as Hikaru slurped happily and even the condensation on it tasted lemony.

Without even having to discuss it with each other they headed towards their mother's study. They barged straight in without knocking, safe in the knowledge that Mrs Hitachiin never had the heart to tell them off.

'Hey mum, guess what?' Hikaru perched on the corner of his mum's desk leaving the chair for Kaoru to take.

'What is it sweetie?'

'We learnt a new word today.' They both grinned proudly.

'Oh yes?'

'Hikaru and I fuck each other,' Kaoru recited proudly. Mrs Hitachiin almost fell off her chair. The smile dropped from her face, which was now as white as a sheet.

'What did you say?' she gasped, paying complete attention to the twins now.

'We fuck each other.' The twins spoke in unison this time. They both looked puzzled when their mother clutched at the desk for support.

'Do you… Do you know what that means?' Mrs Hitachiin spluttered, her voice barely audible now.

'Of course.'

'We're not stupid.'

'It means we love each other.'

'Oh.' Mrs Hitachiin breathed again and chuckled a little in relief. She couldn't believe she had actually for a second thought… She didn't even want to think about what she had thought. She didn't know where Hikaru and Kaoru had learnt this word but it was easy enough to put right. She took a deep breath.

'Little boys like you can't fuck each other,' she told them firmly. Hikaru and Kaoru gazed at her wide-eyed.

'Because we're boys?' Hikaru frowned, trying to make sense of it.

'Exactly.' Mrs Hitachiin considered, 'Well no. Actually there is nothing wrong with boys… fucking each other. But you boys can't.' The twins' mum felt a little bad for using such horrible words in front of her children but the situation didn't leave her much choice.

'Why not?' The twins puzzled faces were turning stormy.

'Because, well, you're twins.'

'Twins can't fuck each other?'

Mrs Hitachiin shook her head.

'I can't fuck Hikaru?' 'I can't fuck Kaoru?'

Tears welled up in both twins' eyes. Mrs Hitachiin placed a finger against her temples. She could feel a migraine coming on.

'I love Kaoru. So I fuck him,' Hikaru informed her stubbornly.

'Me too, I fuck Hikaru' Kaoru echoed quickly.

'Look 'fuck' doesn't mean what you think it means. You shouldn't go around telling anyone you do… that. In fact don't use that word at all, please. You don't know what it means'

'What, fuck? What _does _it mean then?'

Mrs Hitachiin winced a little to hear that word coming so bluntly out of Kaoru's, otherwise innocent, mouth.

'It means… It means…' she tried. It was useless. She gave up. 'It means you can go down and tell cook I said you could have some of the maple syrup ice cream you like. Hurry, hurry, before I change my mind.'

The twins leapt up not giving her the chance.

'You'll understand when you grow up,' she called as they scampered out of the room.

Mrs Hitachiin was horribly aware that if Hikaru and Kaoru knew that word it would only be a matter of time before they discovered what it really meant. Should she have told them? _No, _she told herself firmly, _six is too young to know about __**that**_.

* * *

Ten years later.

Mrs Hitachiin tried the twins' bedroom door to find it locked.

'What's going on in there?' she called hammering on it, 'Why can I hear so much banging?'

'I'm just fucking Kaoru,' Hikaru called. Mrs Hitachiin sighed as she heard one of them, probably Kaoru she thought, stifle a giggle.

'Ha ha. Very funny. All right I'm leaving. Just keep it down in there okay?'

''Kay.' The twins called together.

As soon as their mother's footsteps were out of earshot, Hikaru turned his full attention back to Kaoru who, panting a little, was naked underneath him on the bed. Kaoru's eyes widened as Hikaru bend his head, scraping his teeth down his neck and sucking on his collarbone. It was a little ironic Kaoru thought that they always told their mother the truth, she just never believed them.

'Don't leave a mark,' he gasped; not that he really minded. He pretending to struggle, wriggling to turn Hikaru on. Kaoru cared solely about Hikaru's deft fingers and hot mouth at this moment. The feeling of being touched by someone who found him irresistible, the mischievous, exciting feeling that he was doing something wrong and the love that Hikaru's whole body radiated, made Kaoru's skin tingle and his heart thump in his chest.

'What I don't get,' Hikaru mused, raising his head, which made Kaoru groan in annoyance, 'is why we always play _your_ games. You never dress up for me and you always twist my punishment games to suit your way. It's not fair.'

'Ah poor, immature Hikaru,' Kaoru teased. He began to drag a finger slowly down Hikaru's chest, tracing a path down his twin's body, until Hikaru forgot all about his complaints and was moaning for Kaoru to do more. The twins' eyes locked together, and although Hikaru's were half closed, Kaoru could still recognise lust, gleaming between the crescents of his silky brown lashes.

'I suppose,' Kaoru grinned as Hikaru finally snapped and pulled their hips closer in desperation, pressing hard against him, 'you'll understand when you grow up.'

* * *

**... and that's where it ends. :D No lemon in this one as I have written so many lemons recently through a co-account with my lovely partner in smut that I am starting to repeat myself! I love to get reviews (wow big surprise there) but if you only read this to get your fix of Hitachiincest then I hope I satisfied your craving -bows-.  
**

**I could spend all my spare time masterminding futile plans to become the owner of Ouran... But I prefer to spend it writing inappropriate fanfics. **

* * *


End file.
